


Let Not Even the Scribe Virgin Tear Asunder

by Dangereuse



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: AU Because I Had to Skip a Couple Books, AU of The King, F/M, Hellrens Don't Believe in Divorce, Libraries are Great Until Someone Holds the Next 3 Books Hostage and You Must Extrapolate, Wrath Has No Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangereuse/pseuds/Dangereuse
Summary: Hellrens don't believe in divorce. Mating is forever.ORThe library held the next 3 BDB books hostage and I guessed what happened in 'The King'.
Relationships: Beth/ Wrath
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Let Not Even the Scribe Virgin Tear Asunder

Beth sat on her husband’s lap, letting him fume. She knew his brain was far away, even as his huge hand rested heavy on her thigh, his thumb stroking up and down the inside seam of her jeans. This was soothing to him, just this: her weight, her scent, her presence. So she would be here as long as she could.

She sat still as she could, but when she couldn’t anymore and shifted her weight into him and onto the round of her hip, his hand clamped down on her leg until she stilled and resettled. “Wrath,” she poked, just a little. He was thinking far away, so she gave the lightest tug on the hair curving around his face. “Wrath.”

He rumbled low in his throat, and Beth could feel his gaze shift to hers, blindness and sunglasses be damned.

“I—have to ask, my love.” Beth fussed with his hair, his collar, brushing her soft fingers against the warm skin of his cheek, his throat. “Do you want to keep your Kingship?” she offered. “Sometimes it doesn’t seem to make you very. Fulfilled.” She tried. _Happy_. She meant, but she didn’t say it, sensing that word was a step too far.

Wrath took in a deep breath. His hand tightened up on her thigh again. “Yes. I want to keep it.”

Beth took a deep breath, leaned in to his throat further, and pressed a kiss where she’d bitten this morning. “Ok, let’s see what we can do.”

***

The idea had come to her there, in Wrath’s lap, but it had been a while until the comfort of her body had turned to _comfort_ , and longer still before Wrath had harnessed George and departed their rooms to speak to the Brothers.

Beth went straight to Saxton.

Saxton, the poor thing, was more mussed than usual, his perfectly coiffed hair grasped in his fist as he went through thick tome after thick tome looking up “full-blooded” precedents. Honestly, they should computerize, like V was always suggesting.

Saxton only dragged his eyes up to her miserably, his ‘my queen’ and seated half-bow curt and perfunctory, obviously resenting the intrusion, so she got to the point quickly.

“I need you to draw up divorce papers.”

That got her Saxton’s full attention, and he straightened up in his seat. “Divorce,” he repeated numbly. His eyes were sort of bulging, and he looked adorable.

“My lady,” he finally said. “I’m afraid I must overstep my bounds, and ask that you perhaps wait a while. The queendom must be very important to you, but I must ask that you not wound the King so egregiously when he is down.”

Beth blinked once, really hard, and then pretended like she hadn’t heard that. Pretended really hard, and took back what she’d said about him being adorable. He looked like a wounded guppy. “Wrath can’t have a full-blooded problem if there’s no half-breed to dilute the line of succession and then there’s no grounds for impeachment. I’m not sure if vampires have no-fault divorce, but, if not, there must be grounds somehow for him to cast me aside. And it might be best to back-date them like you did Qhuinn’s ahstrux nohstrum papers.”

Saxton blinked at her. Then he jerked into action. “Yes, divorce. While there is nothing quite like a human no-fault divorce, a male may put aside his _shellan_ for many reasons—."

“Yeah, good,” Beth said, before he could list stuff off and she could get more offended. Her skills of pretend were failing fucking fast and she had to get out of here. It made her words come out a little curt: “Try to pick something not too terribly insulting, but I’ll live with it if you have to. Send them by with Fritz when you’re done drawing them up.” She dismissed him with a nod and strode out.

***

“My lord,” Saxton genuflected, then passed Wrath a sheaf of paper. “Here are the documents your _shellan_ requested. I brought them by as soon as I could. All you need to do is sign at the bottom and we can get your divorce back-da—."

“My _what_?” Wrath found himself roaring. The room temperature plummeted nearly thirty degrees in a half second, and Saxton’s next breath came out in a puff.

He stared down at the sheaf of papers even as he knew he couldn’t read them.

“Your divorce, my lord?” Saxton offered on a tentative breath.

“Beth!” Wrath roared out, and he could tell that the house was shaking with his voice. The temperature kept plummeting, and Saxton was starting to shiver.

He threw open the door to his office. “ _Beth_!” he roared out again. “Where the fuck are you?”

“Yes, yes, Wrath,” Beth called from behind him in the hallway. “What is it?”

“What the fuck is this?” He spat at her, and threw the papers at her feet.

Beth looked over his shoulder at Saxton and glared. “I told you to have Fritz bring them to me,” she grit out.

“So it’s true!” Wrath’s voice was soaring higher, and the windows were seriously rattling, the panes threatening to GTFO, and the Brothers that had gathered were seriously looking at themselves, at her, and at Wrath. V shook his head and reached out a hand to grasp Butch when it seemed like he’d step forward.

“The fuck you are. The fuck you’re divorcing me.” Beth didn’t see him move Wrath gripped her by the back of his neck, his bonding scent so thick in the air that Beth would choke on it if it didn’t smell so damn good. His fangs were down, and he looked as fierce as she’d ever seen him. “You’re _my_ goddamned _shellan_ , female, and you’ll _stay_ that way.” His thumb tilted her head back, and his fangs bit down on her lower lip, and then her red blood was pearling between their mouths. “You had your fucking chance when we fucking mated and you swore to take me if I proved myself to you. Your name is carved across my back.” Wrath thumped his free hand across his chest before he seized her behind the back, arching her off her feet and in to him. “The fuck you’re divorcing me.” He mashed his mouth into hers, her sounds muffled in the furor of his kiss, her blood staining her already red lips.

Beth pushed him away. “Wrath,” she breathed out, breath stolen by his lips. “ _You’re_ divorcing _me_.” Her words were somewhat blurred at the edges by her swollen lower lip. “For the Kingship.”

Wrath paused, but his grip didn’t ease. He was staring at her through those dark glasses, and Beth wished she could see his eyes. He didn’t move.

“Can’t bump a guy off the throne if the reason doesn’t exist anymore.” She shrugged as best as she could in his hold, and laid her hands on his shoulders. “I figure we get a quickie divorce, you thrash some ass, and then we can re-evaluate from there. The whole time I expect you to come home to me.” She cupped his face in her much smaller hands.

Wrath crushed her along his front, enveloping her small body into his mountain. Beth’s rib’s ached but she didn’t say a word, just purposefully shallowed her breaths. Wrath’s bonding scent was so thick it almost clogged the nostril, and Beth wasn’t surprised as he started hauling her to the First Family quarters.

“Wrath, baby—,” she tried to interrupt, not wanting him to hit something, but he kissed her again and crushed her harder to his body, and she let him carry her. What were a couple stubbed toes?

The second the door was behind them he undid her the button on her jeans and just ripped her pants down the fly, the material splitting until she had two separate legs somewhere down her knees. Her panties passed with no more than a gust of wind, and he was splitting her, massive cock coring her out inside.

Beth raked her nails down his shoulders at the suddenness of being so _damn_ full, but she got barely a moment to breathe before Wrath was abruptly nudging her head to the side and striking deep on her neck.

He came and Beth felt it in a flood between her thighs, and then he started moving, rocking in his own wetness. Beth could hear the shwip, shwip of it as he thrust deep.

A big blunt thumb came between them and crushed her clit, and she followed, trying to bow back in an arch of pleasure, but pinned from the dual impalement of Wrath’s bite, of Wrath’s cock. He started little rubbing circles before she even came down, and the pleasure built again, horrible and achy and inescapable.

“Wrath,” she begged, but he kept going, thrusting hard and even, drawing with his mouth all the while.

She came again, even as she felt a little lightheaded. Beth couldn’t recall when he’d drawn so much, not for pleasure, and when he finally released his bite her head lolled.

Wrath kept fucking. Fucking and coming, fucking and coming. He pulled out to come across her stomach, before plunging right back in, fuck, fuck, fuck. Beth was screaming, some coarse animal growl, as he kept lighting her up, forcing her to orgasm after orgasm as he just kept plowing between her thighs.

He flipped her over, fucked her on her belly and then came on her back this time, and Beth reached for one of his massive hands to entwine their fingers. Wrath let her but still mantled over her, the fucking unable to stop.

“Beth,” he whispered to her, his voice softly incongruous in contrast to those rough hard thrusts. “Beth.”

“ _Wrath_ ,” she cried out on a breath, but he just kept fucking, until they were too tired to even move.

***

Beth woke up and Wrath wasn’t sleeping. He had her body curled over his own, and he was stroking her hair, deep and even. Beth looked at his face. She didn’t think he’d actually slept. Their room was quiet, so dark she could only see his face in shadow.

“You are my _shellan_.” Wrath spoke. His voice was hoarse, but final. He stroked her hair again and again. Beth shifted a little, and then resettled with a grimace when she felt the tug of dried semen on her body. Ugh.

“I know, big guy. But I’ll be yours, piece of paper or no. And your Kingship requires a no.”

Wrath grasped her hair in a tight grip for a long moment, before resuming his stroking. He was too quiet.

Beth forced herself to her elbows to peer up at his face. Her body twinged inside when she moved, and Wrath growled as she hissed under breath. His glasses were gone, and she saw the white of his irises. His face was stone.

“This way you keep your Kingship.”

His hand tightened again in her hair, but only to the point of firmness this time, and he drew her up his massive body until she was resting against his neck. “My _shellan_ needs blood.”

Beth nuzzled in, gave only a light kiss to his strong neck. He growled at her hesitance, so low it rumbled through her body. Beth whispered into his neck. “I want you to be happy. I want you to keep what you want.”

Wrath grasped the back of her head, forced her to his neck. The smell of him made her stomach cramp in hunger. He had taken so much. “I want to keep my _shellan_ ,” he rumbled at her.

Beth took a deep breath against his skin and bit.


End file.
